Not Alone
by justagirlwholikestowrite
Summary: After Percy and Jason defeat Polybotes and Percy is poisoned, Percy is feeling insecure about his strength, and confides in Jason about his feelings. One shot. No Slash! Please read and review!


Author's note; this is my first completed and published fanfiction, and I know that it's not perfect, but i just needed to get this idea out of my head. Please give honest feedback!

Jason knocked on Percy's' cabin door of the Argo II. After Percy had been poisoned, all six of them had tried to convince Percy to stay in the infirmary, but he had refused, stating that he prefered his cabin more.

"Come in" said Percy from the other side of the wooden door.

Jason hadn't been inside Percy's room before, mainly because for the beginning of the trip they hadn't gotten along well, then Percy fell into Tartarus, and after that Jason's sword injury had kept him mainly above deck, breathing in the open air. As Jason opened the door and walked in, he realized why Percy would feel better here. Even though Leo had never met Percy when he made his room, Annabeth had helped him design it, eager that Percy would feel comfortable when they finally found him. His room was lower than anyone else's so that it was completely underwater. The two portholes displayed the calm ocean, and a faint light came in from each of them. A poster of New York City was taped on top of his nightstand, the top drawer of which ws open. Percy sat curled up on his bed, clutching a broken horn.

There was a half empty glass of nectar next to him, as well as an advil. Percy's face still seemed pale and green, and his forehead was beaded with sweat. Jason didn't understand why he wanted to be below deck, where the rocking of the boat was even more present, but it must be a Poseidon kid thing.

"Hey Jackson," said Jason, "Are you sure you're alright?"

When Percy met his eyes, Jason was 100% sure that Percy was indeed _not_ all right. His face reminded him of the face that Piper had worn when she and him had been knocked out and almost eaten by giants. It was a look of disappointment in himself.

Jason took a seat on the edge of the bed, and saw that Percy's hands were shaking ever so slightly. Was it an effect of the poison, or something else? Jason opened his mouth to ask, but Percy beat him to it.

"I've almost died of poison 3 times in the last month, but this time, it feels...different. The first time it was a curse, the second time a goddess, but this time I was stupid enough to swim right into it." At this point Percy set the horn down on top of the dresser and ran his hands through his hair. " I just feel like I messed up. Polybotes is the anti-Poseidon. It's my job to defeat him. And here I finally got a chance and I made it even easier for him."

Silence. Jason took a minute to think. He hadn't thought much of it, but Percy had told him not to tell anyone about how Jason had defeated the giant without help from Percy. Jason understood how it felt to feel like you had to do everything. Defeat every monster, win every battle, save every friend. He too wasn't used to having someone else being an extremely powerful half blood. It was new territory for both boys. Usually logic was Annabeth's stronghold, but in this circumstance, Jason decided to give it a shot.

"Dude, Polybotes was designed to kill your dad. All of your powers came from Poseidon. Everything that Polybotes can do is specifically designed to kill you too. Notice how the poison spread in the water? I bet that the salt water reacts to it, makes it more potent somehow. The same thing that makes you more powerful makes him more dangerous. There are gonna be some monsters that you can't beat alone."

Slowly, Percy nodded. He swallowed the advil that sat next to him. He picked up the horn again.

"This quest is just so hard. It doesn't play by any rules. This horn, I got it when I was twelve. It's from the first monster I ever fought, the Minotaur. I beat him alone."

Jason nodded. He was beginning to understand the famous Percy Jackson a bit more.

"We can't win this battle if we fight alone. That's why Hera brought us all together, we need to rely on each other."

Percy's hands seemed to stop shaking as he took a steady breath. He took a sip of the nectar.

"Thanks Bro"


End file.
